heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Squadron Salvation
Squadron Salvation are a group taught by the Salvation Squad but they are deemed old enogh to go on missions with accompaniment and sometimes by themselves. They are the older group of metahumans who range from 16-18. They even train the New Metas in combat that they are adept in. Members Torrent Powers and Abilities *Water Manipulation **Water Blasts **Water Balls **Localized Tsunami **Water Constructs ***Water Swords ***Water Whips ***Water Shield ***Water Scythe ***Water Hammer ***Water Flail **Hydrokinetic Creature Creaion ***Water Dragons ***Water Giants ***Water Dogs ***Water Cats ***Water Horses ***Water Snakes ***Water Bulls ***Water Hydras **Knowledge of Chemistry Weapons and Equipment *None Notes *Male *Although it looks like he is creating water he is just uniting the water molecules in the air *Flirts with/boyfriend of Glimmer *Level 7 Metahuman Glimmer Powers and Abilities *Light Manipulation **Light Blasts **Light Darts **Laser Bolts **Laser Emmision **Illumination **Blinding Flash **Invisibility **Holographic Illusions (Low level) Weapons and Equipment *Holographic Projector - Helps direct light into holograms, but only has a few presets (Her, Squadron Salvation, the Salvation Squad, a giant monster) Notes *Female *Flirts with/girlfriend of Torrent *All her powers involving visible light are multi-coloured (Colours of the spectrum) *Level 7 Metahuman Everseer Powers and Abilities *Clairvoyance *Clairaudience *Clairsentience *Clairalience *Clairgustance *Precognition *Postcognition *Psychometry *Psychometric Telepathy *Tactopathy *Knowledge of Staff Fighting Weapons and Equipment *Telescopic Quarterstaff - To make up for his lack of offensive abilities (Although he can see seconds into the future allowing him to predict and counter his opponent's moves) Notes *Male *Level 6 Metahuman Chrysalis Powers and Abilities *Rective Adaption **Fireproof Skin - If in fire **Coldproof Skin - If in cold **Dermal Armour/Invulnerability - If threatened by large impact **Gill Manifestation - If underwater **Night Vision - If in darkness **Echolation - If blinded **Anaerobic Respiration - If in an area without oxygen **Malleable Anatomy - If stuck in or trying to get through small gap **Linguistic Adaption - If struggling to understand another language, written or spoken **Electro-Insulative Body - If being electrocuted **Psionic Shield - If being interacted with by a psychic ability **Reality Anchoring - If reality is being warped **Liquid Physiology - If being attacked by a bladed weapon **Neutralization - If beng attacked by acid or alkali **Drug Resistance - If being drugged **Poison Resistance - If being poisoned **Venom Resistance - If being injected with venom **Immobility - If being moved against her willl **Automotion - If being stopped by a non-physical force eg. paralysis inducement, telekinesis **Frictionless Skin - If being grabbed *Expert Marksman Weapons and Equipment *Miniature Crossbows - To make up for lack of offensive abilities *Batons - To make up for lack of offensive abilities Notes *Female *Level 6 Metahuman Paroxysm Powers and Abilities *Molecular Acceleration **Explosion Inducement **Heat Generation **Incineration (Though this takes alot of power) **Kinetic Charging **Matter Liquification/Melting **Matter Evaporation **Matter Ionization (Though this takes alot of power) *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Knowledge of Throwing Weapons Weapons and Equipment *Marbles - To charge and roll across the floor *Throwing Discs - To charge and throw Notes *Male *His powers are very reactive to his emotions especially anger *When he charges objects they have a fiery orange aura *Level 7 Metahuman Magitek Powers and Abilities *Technology Manipulation **Technopathy **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Possession **Technological Intuition *Magic **Short-Range Teleportation **Animation **Magical Blasts **Summoning (Arcane Robots) Weapons and Equipment *Reapsoul - A soul-bound weapon that csn chage into any pre-modern weapon, it gets more powerful with each soul it reaps (each life it takes) *Arcane Robots - Large robots powered by magical energy and with access to magic Notes *Female *Magic is nothing to do with mutation *Level 6 Metahuman Synapse Powers and Abilities *Hyper-Neuroelectric Production **Electrical Infusion **Taser Touch **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Reactions Weapons and Abilities *Night Sticks - To charge with electricity *Disc Shooter - Shoots discs and cable to charge with electricity Notes *Male *Level 5 Metahuman Dominion Powers and Abilities *Possession; via eye contact *Enhanced Agility *Auto-Centro-Gyrokinesis **Wallrunning **Acrobatic Precision *Gymnastic Ability Weapons and Equipment *Sometimes uses nunchucks - To make up for her lack of offensive abilities Notes *When she possesses someone she turns into an ethereal form and enters their body as opposed to going into a trance with her physical body open to attack Enemies *All enemies of the Salvation Squad *MetLib - An organization devoted to liberating metas but not peacefuly (The Salvation Squad do not know about them) Category:Hstringer985 Category:Organization